Broaden My Horizon
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: In kindergarten, there was always that one kid that just got on your nerves no matter what he did. He could even just stand there and not say anything and you still have to urge to yell at him. :OneShot:


**Yuki- My name is Yuki Shimizu. And I am a one-shot writing addict.**

**Other addicts- Hello Yuki**

**Yuki- :c**

**Ksolike, I know I do a lot of pointless one-shots all the damn time, but come on. I love it! Plus this one will be my longest one yet. That makes up for it right? Plus I don't feel like working Pen Pals at the moment... Writers block. Hehe.**

**So please enjoy!****  
**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara in any way!  
**

* * *

**:Broaden My Horizon:**

In kindergarten, there was always that one kid that just got on your nerves no matter what he did. He could even just stand there and not say _anything _and you still have to urge to yell at him.

A certain little five year old huffed her cheeks. That exactly what he did to her. She moved some pink hair out of her face, and walked over to the paint cart to pick out colors for art class. When she got her hands on her favorite shade of pink, another hand followed pursuit, to snatch it away.

The little girl who was our heroine, kept her grip tight, like it was her lifes goal to have that paint to herself. She growled as she looked up at the culprit who was trying oh so hard to steal her precious pink paint away.

"_Tsukiyomi._" She said as if poison was coursing through her very veins. She looked up at the ten year old who had his infamous smirk plastered on his little face. She rolled her golden eyes as she gripped her paint tighter, hoping that the annoying blue haired boy would let go. He did the opposite.

"Aw, come on Amu. I just wanna use this for art."

"But you don't have art 'til tomorrow!" She exclaimed, making some other classmates that were walking by, look at her strangely. She blushed quickly in embarrasment, before glaring at the big bad fifth grader.

"I just wanna make sure that _you _don't use it all. Plus you should do what I say. I _am _five years older than you after all."

Amu puffed her cheeks before snatching away her paint while he was distracted for a split second. She looked at him with her own tiny smirk and stuck out her tongue.

Ikuto let out a small, "Tch." before walking back to his class. Amu smiled in triumphant as she walked inside the art room.

"Jeez, why does he always pick on _you_, Amu?" Her best friend Rima asked as she grabbed her yellow paint, and started to brush away. Amu sighed as she took the lid off of her paint jar.

"I don't know, Rima. He's been pushing my buttons ever since we met."

Amu and Ikuto met on the first day of school. She was only trying to get to her class when they bumped into each other. And I'm talking in a literal sense. They both fell to the ground, making Ikuto's violin bow fly out of his hand, and into the small pond infront of the school. Amu tried to apologize, but Ikuto wouldn't hear it as he ran over and took it out himself. Amu was afraid to say anything, so she just followed.

When he retrieved his bow, he glared at Amu with blue fire in his eyes. Amu felt uncomfortable chills roll down her spine, as she gulped. He told her that making a violin bow wet would ruin the sound for good and now he had to get a new one. Amu tried her hardest to apologize, but he wouldn't let her.

But after a week, she learned that Ikuto had much more bows in his case, and he was just scaring her. That's when fear turned to hate.

After school was over, Amu and Rima walked over to her house. They always hung out every Tuesday, much to Amu's happiness. She was glad to have at least one friend that knows who she truly is.

Others would isolate her, and label her as "Cool N Spicy". Which was much to her dismay. But when she met Rima, she didn't care anymore. One friend was enough for her.

After playing with each other for a few hours, Rima's mother came to pick her up. They both exchanged smiles and waves before she hopped in the car, and went home.

As long as Amu had that one friend that was always there, she knew everything would be okay.

**:Broaden My Horizon:**

As Amu matured little by little, her attitude towards Ikuto had changed also. She didn't hate him as much, and he didn't tease her as much... Okay that was a total lie. He teased her even more than before.

But Amu grew used to it. She was in fourth grade now, and she was much more mature than a little five year old. Being nine was a big deal.

She also made a few more friends along the way.

Souma Kukai, was a transfer student when Amu started second grade. He was a third grader though. But they had the same lunch and became really close.

She also met someone named Fujisaki Nagihiko. He was really nice, and was in the same class as Amu in third grade. Then it was the four of them. Amu, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Rima.

But Rima would always be her number one friend.

Fourth grade was almost over for her, though. She hoped that Nagihiko and Rima would be in her class again. Only really good luck would bring all three of them together in the same class.

As for Ikuto, well, he was in high school now. He was in ninth grade. Amu didn't see him as much during the day, but he would always come by the elementary school just for her. She didn't figure out why, but it was kinda nice. Ikuto even grew to become a friend. Not a friend like Nagihiko and Kukai, but... a special friend as she liked to call it.

She also learned quite a few things from him. His favorite food is chocolate taiyaki. He doesn't like water much. He can entertain himself quite easily.

And also...

She learned that his father died a few years back.

Well, that's what his mother told him. He doesn't quite remember his father's face, knowing that it was a long time ago when he passed away. But he did know that he was a great man, and was an amazing husband to his mother.

He would walk her home everyday, and tap on her balcony window every night, just to see her. Amu grew used to it, and always kept the balcony door unlocked just for him.

"Amu, I'm here." he stated, making her jump. She glared at him slightly, before turning to her homework.

"Jeez, Ikuto stop scaring me like that. You're gonna give me a heart attack." she grumbled, writing down math problems. Ikuto grabbed her chair and turned it around, making her face closer to his, causing Amu to blush.

"Is that anyway of treating your boyfriend, Amu-_koi_?" he asked seductively. Amu blushed more shades of red. She could never speak whenever he was so close. The silence killed her, and she was waiting for his signature laugh to erupt.

When it finally did, she looked away stubbornly. "Stop teasing me like that!" she exclaimed as she hit his head multiple times, making Ikuto laugh a little more.

The fourteen year old, picked Amu up and layed her on the bed, tickling her rib cage, making her giggle. "No one hits Tsukiyomi Ikuto and gets away with it."

He continued to tickle her until his arms tired out, and he ended up laying next to her. They looked at each other, and smiled.

Ikuto loved those golden eyes of hers, but he could never say it out loud seriously. She was _nine _for god sake. She would never understand what he felt about her. And purposely, she never will. He intended it.

As he stared into her golden eyes, he saw that she was close to falling asleep. He chuckled as he stood erect, and scooped her up in his arms. Luckily she was already in her pajamas, so there was no need to change her. He layed her in the bed, and covered her up with the comforter. As she dozed off, he noticed that he distracted her from her math homework.

He sighed as he walked over to her desk. Doing her homework was the least he could do for her. So he did just that.

When he was done, he left a small note for her, and went on his way.

When she woke up the next morning she looked at the calendar and smiled.

_"Dec 1st.  
__Ikuto's Birthday!"_

Her grin widened as she stretched. But then realization dawned on her. She forgot to finish her homework!

Amu flew from her bed, to her desk in under a second to see how much she had to do before breakfast. But then stopped when she saw a little note on top off all her books. Which were stacked neatly, next to her school bag.

_"Sorry for distracting you.  
I'll make up for it later. See you after school.  
-Ikuto."_

She put her books into her bag, as her grin grew. This is the third time this year he's done this for her. But what he didn't know, was that she was already falling asleep at her desk.

There was no way that he was gonna make up for it. Today was his day, no matter how much he hated it. And they were gonna celebrate whether he wanted to or not. She smiled as she folded the note, and placed it in her bag.

"Amu-chan! Time for breakfast!"

"Coming!"

As Ikuto woke up the next morning he looked at the calendar on instinct. Well, more like glared. He hated his birthday.

Why?

Because to him, he didn't see no point in celebrating something like the day he was born. The only things worth celebrating to him would be things like, getting into the high school you wanted.

...or getting your first job...

...or driving your first car...

...or your first meeting with the love of your life...

...or moving out to live on your own...

...but for the life of him, he has no memory of **anything** on the day he was born. In fact, if anything, his mother should be celebrating it, not him - because not only did she have to put up with nine months of pregnancy, she also endured several hours of very painful childbirth. All he did on that day was to yell in anger at being expelled from his warm and comfortable abode. And that's not something, in his opinion, that is worthy of any sort of celebration.

Weird way to look at it, right?

Turning fourteen, just wasn't much of a big deal to him. But of course, Amu's birthday was a big deal. But that was the girl he loves. It's completely different. Every September, she would always say, "This is the best birthday ever! Thanks Ikuto!" And then he would be content.

But his birthday... that was a different story.

He sighed as he packed his bag, and walked out of the door for school.

As he walked out the door, he grabbed his wallet, so he could get a little something from the convenient store.

When he walked in his classroom, he went straight to his window. Him having the window seat, was the only highlight of his day. Without it, there wouldn't be no point in coming to school at all. He knew everything they were covering in class, and the only reason he was going was because then he could go to the elementary school, to meet up with Amu.

"U-Uhm, Ikuto-san?"

Ikuto turned his head to see a very beautiful girl with long black hair, and emerald eyes. He had to admit she was gorgeous. He nodded towards her. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Her name was Mia Kamiko. She was from the middle school next door. Also the most popular girl there. She excelled in almost everything. She was awesome at sports, was really smart and was student council president. All the boys were after her like puppy dogs after a bone. It was impressive that she was so popular for a sixth grader.

She same to pay Ikuto a little visit while she was having her free period. Also a few friends of hers followed along.

She was indeed a beautiful girl.

Ikuto nodded as he followed her out into the hallway. Mia's group of friends rooted for her as they walked out of the classroom.

Almost everyone in the whole school wanted Mia and Ikuto to be together. Only because she was the idol of the middle school, and he was the idol of the high school, even though he was a freshman.

Ikuto watched her as she twiddled with her thumbs nervously. He raised an eyebrow as he decided to start the conversation first. "What do you need?"

Mia sighed as she looked up into Ikuto's mesmerizing eyes. They were so alarming and beautiful. She gulped as if she had a huge lump in her throat.

"I-I wanted to tell you that... I like you, Ikuto-san. A lot. And I was wondering if," She bowed before she continued. "If you'd go out with me!" She didn't mean to shout, but it was better than saying nothing at all. Ikuto looked at her with a little guilt in his eyes. He couldn't find the words to say. He's been confessed to before, but not by the most beautiful and nicest girl in school. He really had no reason to say no... except one. Amu's smile popped into his head, as her laughter rung through his ears. He smiled serenely.

Mia stood up straight. She looked at him with confusion, wondering what he was smiling about. Why was he smiling? Is he going to say yes? "I-Ikuto-san?" she said, making him snap out of his reverie. Once he was back to the real world, his expression turned to dissapointment. He bowed before saying anything.

"Mia-san. Thank you for confessing to me. You're a beautiful girl, and really nice. But," Mia frowned. "I just can't go out with you. We're not meant for each other. I already found my missing half, and I know for a fact that you need to keep looking. So... I'm sorry."

Mia was on the verge of tears. She's never confessed, let alone been rejected. It really does hurt to be turned down. But as she looked up into Ikuto's eyes, she knew that he was in love. Who ever the girl was, was really lucky to have him. He was a keeper.

She smiled as she bowed once again, surprising Ikuto slightly. "Thanks for being so nice. I hope that we can be friends." She giggled slightly. Sure she was hurt, but she was going to support Ikuto in whatever he did. Ikuto smiled back at her.

"Thank you, and don't worry. You'll find your someone."

**:Broaden My Horizon:**

After school, Amu dashed straight to the front gate. Ikuto was now fourteen, and they just had to have their celebration.

"Amu! Where are you going?" She heard her best friend, Rima call. Amu laughed, but didn't stop running. "I have to meet up with Ikuto! It's his birthday!"

Rima nodded understandingly, as Nagihiko walked up to her. "She looks really excited." Rima nodded. She was a little jealous that she couldn't walk to the gate with Amu, but she smiled anyway. "Yeah, I know."

When Amu finally made it to the gate, she smiled at the tall figure waiting for her. "Ikuto!"

Ikuto looked over to her, and smirked. "Missed me?" Amu laughed. "Don't be so full of yourself."

They both exchanged smiles as Ikuto led her towards the house, only to have Amu pull him back. "What is it?" he asked as Amu giggled again. "I know that you didn't forget what day it is." He rolled his eyes before whining, "Oh come on. You know I hate celebrating my birthday." He pouted his lip, hoping that Amu would fall for it. But she didn't even sympathize. "Well too bad. We're going to the new amusement park that opened yesterday!"

And with at being said, she dragged him straight towards Ikuto's doom.

When they made it there, Amu's face lit up. "It's so pretty!" she exclaimed, with a small laugh. Ikuto couldn't help but to chuckle at her innocence. He grabbed her hand as she looked up at him, a little surprised at the gesture.

"Shall we?"

Amu's smile widened. He was finally getting into it.

First they went on all the rolllercoaster. Amu screamed while she had the most terrified look on her face. It was a wonder that she was tall enough for the ride. Ikuto only looked bored, as the rollercoaster whipped them back and forth, jerking their necks, causing whiplash. After that, they played a few booth games.

Amu wanted a stuff animal, so she could remember the night. So Ikuto, threw a few rings, then bam. Huge stuffed animal. The person working at the booth smiled as he handed the animal to Amu. She giggled as she hugged it. It was a blue cat with golden eyes. (Heehee, Yoru^^)

Ikuto could only smile at her happiness. She only had a few more years, then she was to become a teenager. He had to cherish these years, as much as he could.

**:Broaden My Horizon:**

Ah, middle school. Should be the best time of your youth, right? That's how Amu looked at it.

She smiled at her new uniform. Sixth grade was gonna be a blast! New friends, new classrooms, new teachers, new _everything. _But of course, she was going to keep her best friend Rima by her side. And she couldn't possibly leave out Nagihiko and Kukai. Speaking of them, they should be here any minute to walk with Amu to their new school.

A lot has changed on her way of growing up. She had a little sister who was seven years younger than her. She loved her a lot and she always helped her with everything she could think of.

Even though the elementary was right next door on the right, and the high school being on the left, it felt like a huge step. She sighed happily as she packed her bag, and slipped on her new uniform. It was almost like her elementary one, but a different color with slight altercations. But I'm not going to get into detail with that.

_Knock knock knock!_

Amu whipped her head over towards her door. She giggled as she walked down the stairs and opened the fron door.

"You're early."

"Oh come on, when are we ever on time?" Nagihiko smiled as he walked in the house, and going straight up to her room. Kukai and Rima following in pursuit. Kukai was already in the seventh grade, so he was happy that his friends were there to be with him during school now. When they made it up to her room, Rima sighed.

"Ikuto, of course you would be here before us."

Amu felt anger rise up to her face as she stomped over to him. "When did you get here?" she bellowed. Ikuto snickered as he stood up to give Amu a bear hug. "I thought I'd congratulate you on finally moving up to middle school."

Amu growled as she pushed him off. "Don't act all innocent! How long were you here?"

"I just showed up."

"Liar!"

Rima and the others sighed as they walked out of the room. There they go again.

Amu felt the electricity move from her eyes, to his. Then, she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. He was always popping out of no where. Ikuto laughed as he lounged on her bed, getting himself comfortable. Amu rolled her eyes.

"Don't you need to get yourself to school? Mr. Junior." she grumbled as she grabbed her bag. Ikuto sighed as he stood up, walking over to Amu.

"Being a junior in high school isn't that big of a deal."

Amu gasped. "Of course it is! You're two more steps to being an adult. That's a huge deal!"

Ikuto could only laughed. "You're only ten. You don't understand."

"Hey! I'm turning eleven in a few weeks!" She huffed her cheeks. She hated it when she was treated like a little kid, by Ikuto. Ikuto put this hands up in defense. "Alright, alright. But I gotta head to school." He stated as he walked closer to her. "See you after classes." He kissed her on the forehead, and off he went.

Amu growled as she clenched her fist. All the anger mustered up as she let out an, "IKUTO!"

On their way to school, Amu and the others were talking about their futures.

Kukai ran up ahead to scream out, "I want to be a soccer star! No one can beat the almighty Kukai!" Amu giggled as he punched his fists in the air. Rima had her eyes closed as she sighed. "I just want to be a succesful lawyer." Amu looked at her confused. "I thought that you said you wanted to be a comedian?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

They all laughed. Nagihiko chuckled as he looked up into the sky. "I want to be a professional dancer." he delcared. They all looked at Amu who looked confused. "What?"

"What do you want to be, Amu?" Rima asked. Amu put her index finger to her chin, in deep thought. "Hm, I'm not sure yet. It'll come to me, someday." She smiled as they approached their new school. Kukai grinned as he ran up ahead. "Welcome to my school!"

The school was much bigger than the elementary school. Bigger doors, bigger hallways... bigger kids... Amu gulped as she walked slowly to her class. Rima was in the class next door. So she was a little dissapointed. But what made her cheer up was that Nagihiko was in the class with her.

When she walked in, she was greeted by a boy with blonde hair, and ruby eyes. Just the sight of him, made Amu blush. She was always a sucker for the prince-like type. He smiled at her. "Welcome to Seiyo Middle School. I'm Hotori Tadase, the sixth grade president." He grabbed Amu's hand, shaking it in his. The touch made Amu's blush grow even more than before. He was so nice, and cute. She got nervous.

She pulled her hand away, and flipped her hair. "Hinamori Amu. Nice to meetcha. But don't touch me like we're the best of friends, got that?"

_"GAH! WHY DID I DO THAT?"_

Everyone in the class, looked at her in awe. Amu flinched at the several eyes staring at her intently. Once, Nagihiko walked in, he already noticed the tension. Then he sighed as he took a seat. She did it again...

"I can't believe she did that to the school prince!"

_"It's the first day of school, and he already has that image?" _Thought Amu, as she walked casually over to her seat.

"I know, no one has ever spoken to him like that!"

Amu looked around the classroom. There were no familiar faces at all. Where are all the kids that were with her in fifth grade? Where are the people she knew? She looked over at Nagihiko who was next to her and said, "Where's the Seiyo Elementary people?"

"They're in the next class over, where Rima is."

"Who are these people?"

"They're from Hiroshima Elementary. They didn't have a middle school close like we did, so they went to the closest one they could find. Which was Seiyo."

Amu sighed as she sunk down in her seat. She could already hear the other people in her new class, starting rumors about her. "She's so cool! I heard that she used to be a model!"

"Oh really? I heard that she was a singer in diguise!"

"No way!"

"And that she has a boyfriend in high school!"

"Could it be the most popular boy in Seiyo High?"

"Yeah!"

Amu sighed as she looked out the window. _"Who the heck is the most popular boy in Seiyo High?"_ Her thoughts were clouded until the day went by.

After school, Amu walked down to the middle school gate, a little stressed. On her way there, she saw Tadase talking to the seventh and eighth grade presidents. Amu blushed at his determined expression. _"He's so handsome..."_

Tadase looked over at Amu and noticed that she was looking his way. He smiled at her. Once Amu saw that he was looking this way, she quickly looked away with a huff and a stubborn expression. But once she was looking away, her expression turned back to troubled. She heaved a sigh before meeting up with Ikuto at the gate.

Once Ikuto saw her expression he patted her head. "What's wrong, Strawberry?" he asked casually. Amu looked up at him, on the verge of tears. Ikuto's expression turned from casual to worried. Amu hiccuped before explaining.

"My nevousness got the better of me, again..."

Ikuto immediately knew what she meant. Her "Cool N Spicy" attitude kicked in again. He ran his fingers through her pink hair, as she pulled her into a quick hug. Amu inhaled his sweet scent. Just the smell, calmed her down. She looked up into those sapphire eyes of his.

Ikuto was close to cracking. Those honey colored orbs were starting to get to him. He inched his face closer, just a tad. Amu was too fixated into those eyes of his to even move. Her heat rate increased and all she could hear was her heart pounding against her rib cage. As Ikuto moved in closer, his lips grew closer to hers. They were about a few centimeters apart.

But Ikuto stopped himself before he did something stupid. He pulled away, and patted her on the head again. "Just grow up already, won't you?" He had a calm smile, but his azure hair was covering his eyes, leaving his expression unreadable.

"Amu!" She head Rima's voice as she ran up to her. Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear, saying that he'll see her tonight like usual, but Amu barely paid attention as he walked away. When Rima was close enough and caught Amu's expression, she looked at her worried. "What's wrong?"

Amu was too much in a daze to even say anything.

_"Why was he acting so different?"_

That night, Amu finished her homework early, so that she could get some extra sleep. But then she remembered that Ikuto might come over again, so she kept her lamp on and layed in her bed thinking about the heart stopping moment that occured between the two.

His lips were so close to hers, and that just made her feel nervous.

_Knock knock._

She turned to see Ikuto at her balcony door like usual. She sat up and hesitantly walked up and opened the door for him. He walked in with his hands in his pockets, and a smirk plastered on his face. He was acting like the usual Ikuto.

Amu smiled as she walked over to her bed, so they can do what they usual do when he comes over.

After spending an hour or so, talking about basically nothing, Ikuto decided that it was time to do something he hasn't done in a while. Amu looked at him confused as he walked over to a violin case. She gasped faintly as he took out his trusty violin.

"W-What are you going to do with that?"

"Play it." he said simply.

"For me?"

"Of course."

He held his instrument to his chin, and layed his bow gently on the thin strings. Amu smiled so widely, that her cheeks hurt. She hasn't heard Ikuto play violin since fourth grade. Two years is a long time.

As he played he had the most peaceful face he could muster. She noticed that he's the most happy when he plays his violin, and he enjoyed letting Amu watch as he played. She also noticed a certain bow in his case, that flew to a pond six years ago. She blushed slightly in embarrassment at the memory.

_"U-Uhm, Tsukiyomi-san, I'm sorry." _

_She watched him carefully as he picked up his violin bow slowly, and dangerously. She shivered as he looked at her with pure annoyance in his eyes, and she wanted to cry. But she didn't. She clenched her pink house key that her mom gave her before she left. _

_"I'm sorr-"_

_"Sorry doesn't reverse time. Now I have to buy another one!" He looked really angry, and annoyed. Amu was about to say sorry again, but she decided not to, thinking that it would make matters worse._

_A week later, she saw that Ikuto dropped his violin case, and three violin bows fell out. "Shoot." he mumbled as he picked them up. Amu growled as she stomped over to him, and picked a bow up. _

_"You tricked me!"_

_She thought that she was going to get a glare, but instead, she earned a smirk. An **annoying **smirk that danced on his lips as he stood up and snatched the bow she was holding away. Amu grimaced as she balled up her fists, but when she tried to hit him, he grabbed her wrist._

_"You can't hit people. It's against the school policy." His mischiveous smile irked Amu to no extent as she did a big, "Hmph!" And walked away. _

_She would never EVER forgive him, that's for sure._

When they piece was over, Amu clapped quietly. Ikuto chuckled as he set the violin back in the case, and packed his stuff up. It was time for him to go.

He walked over to the balcony door, and jumped over, but not before saying, "Goodnight."

The next day, when Amu walked inside her classroom, a whole sworm of girls bombarded her with questions and accusations.

"Who was that guy you were with yesterday?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"He is, isn't he?"

"I knew it! Didn't I tell you guys yesterday? I totally knew it!"

Then the boys of class, 1-D joined in.

"Hinamori-sama, has a boyfriend?"

"I knew it!"

"How can we beat a high schooler? That's impossible!"

Amu only sighed as she stayed silent, and walked back to her seat.

When Tadase walked in, all the girls (exclude Amu) sighed dreamily, as he walked over to Amu's desk. "Hinamori-san?" Amu could feel her heart beat as if she was on an adrenaline rush. She could feel her cheeks heat up, but she pushed it down as she crossed her legs.

"What do you want, Hotori?" Her face was nonchalant, but on the inside she was exploding with happiness. Tadase was talking to _her. _Out of all the girls in the school, he chose to talk to _her _now. Tadase smiled.

"I just wanted to ask something from you."

"Eh?"

"Can you perhaps be the vice president of the sixth grade class? I wanted to nominate you, because you would be great with authority. Also, our former vice president had to move away..."

Amu looked at Tadase with a daze. Her being vice president? That would not be good for her image... Which is exactly what she needed.

"Uhm, sure. Why not?"

The whole class looked at her in awe. The Cool & Spicy Hinamori Amu as vice president? Her popular ratings would go up.

"She has my vote!"

"Oh! Me too!"

"Count me in!"

Amu soon regretted even making the decision...

Those first two years of middle school were busy as ever. Then in eighth grade, Tadase stepped down. He was working too hard, so Amu had no choice but to run for president, winning by a land slide of course.

But in her last year of middle school... Basically her whole life began to change.

One morning, while she was getting ready for school after the winter break, she saw a note on her dresser.

"Ikuto? When did he leave this?"

She unfolded it, and as she read the words, her stomach started to hurt more and more.

_Dear Amu,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't say this in person. You were sleeping by the time I got here.  
So I just decided to leave you a note. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I found out my father was alive.  
He's somewhere, under the same sky as us.  
And I wanted to let you know, that I went to go look for him. I know this is sudden, and I'm sorry for not letting you know, but please just hear me out.  
Thanks for being the only person that knew who I really was. Thanks for being my only true friend. I'm grateful that I got to knowing a person like you.  
I'm grateful for all the times we shared together. I'm grateful for when we first met, and you made my bow wet.  
I'm grateful for all that you and the Hinamori family has done for me.  
But most of all...  
I'm grateful for falling in love with an iredescent girl like you.  
Bye Amu. Take care of yourself. Please.  
I love you._

_Yours truly, Ikuto_

"Wh-What the..."

She gripped the paper with such force that it almost ripped. Her eyes were filling up with tears of pain, and loneliness, as she ran over to her balcony. She opened the door, and clenched gate as tight as she could, causing blood to stop coursing through the veins in her fingers. She clenched her teeth, as tears streamed down her face, letting out a bloodcurdling scream, that made all the birds fly away.

"IKUTO!"

**:Broaden My Horizon:**

High School. The time for harder tests, meaner people, getting a drivers license, and maybe even falling in love.

...Well, in Amu's case, the first three.

She was now a sophomore in high school. Still, being the student body president, and always kept her grades up.

She smiled as she buttoned up her school uniform. She was liking it pretty much. _(a/n:Same uniform as Utau from the anime) _

She was walking to the bathroom, when her eyes caught a picture that was on her desk.

It was of her and a certain blue haired boy that left her a year ago. She was sitting in his lap, laughing while he was holding an ice cream cone in his hand. Rima took the picture when they all went to the zoo. He had a real genuine smile as he held her tight, looking at if he didn't want to let her go at all.

Amu smiled sweetly at the memory. She missed him. She missed him a lot.

But she shook the feeling off as she walked in the bathroom, and got herself ready for school.

When she finally got there, she had to go straight to the office. Since she was the president, she had a lot to do before heading to class. With an excused pass of course.

After that was taken care of, she went to class.

"Hey, Hinamori-san?"

Amu turned to see the prince of the school, Tadase. He had a bunch of girls with him as usual. Sparkles and all. _"He never changes." _Amu thought as she smiled at him. "What is it, Tadase-kun?"

Tadase shuffled his feet, before asking. "Are you doing anything on Sunday?"

Amu was taken back by the offer. Was he asking her out on a date? She sighed as she shook her head. "Yeah, I am. I promised Rima that I'd help her with something. Sorry."

And with that she walked away. She had no idea why she rejected him. She liked him right? Then why would she say no? She sighed. Ever since Ikuto left, she's been out of sorts. He was always just there. He was there to annoy her, to be perverted, to help her with any problem she faced, and... he was just... there.

"Did you hear? There was this boy that used to go here that was a legend! He beat up four seniors all in one punch!

"Yeah, I heard! He was the idol of the whole school starting when he was only a freshman!"

"He was also a skilled violinist."

That caught Amu's attention. Was it possible that they were talking about...

"What was his name?"

"I know that his name was super cool. But I can't lay my finger on it."

Amu leaned a bit forward, getting drowned in their conversation.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

The girls, and Amu turned their heads to see a beautiful girl with emerald eyes. She was a senior, and was pretty popular with the boys. Her long black hair was shiny, and clean.

"Oh! Thanks Mia-san!"

Amu was in awe at her senpai. She was one of the most beautiful girls she's ever seen.

When Amu couldn't look any longer, she turned to her classroom.

But she did catch the attention of Mia. She thought that Amu was very beautiful as well. Her chest length pink hair was unique and original, and her golden eyes looked like the sunset right before it grew dark.

Mia had to get to know this beautiful girl. She stood up, and walked next door to where Amu was.

But when she saw Amus face, she grew a little upset. Why was Amu looking so sad? Rima patted her head. "Amu, come on. Cheer up. Just because you heard his name, doesn't mean you have to be all depressed."

"Yes it does." Amu grumbled. "I can't believe that idiot would just leave. And without saying goodbye! The nerve of that jerk!"

"It was two years, ago."

"But... He didn't even say if he was coming back or not."

Rima put her index finger on her chin, deep in thought. When she concluded her thought, she looked back at Amu.

"Could it be that you're in love with him?"

Amu almost choke on her spit. She glared at Rima.

"In love wi- What? How could I be in lo- Rima!" She growled. "There's no way!" Her cheeks were pink, almost matching with her pink hair. Rima let it go for now.

"Don't worry, Amu. I'm sure Ikuto will be back."

When Mia heard that name she jumped slightly. She thought that she was the only one that knew about Ikuto's departure?

**:Broaden My Horizon:**

When it was time for lunch, Amu felt elated. She only had one class after, so she was amazingly relieved. She wanted to just go home. After grabbing her lunch, Amu turned quickly, bumping into none other than Mia, making Mia's milk spill on Amu's shirt.

"Oh shi- I'm so sorry, Kaichou!" She exclaimed as she picked up some napkins and started to rub off some of the liquid on Amu's shirt. Amu stopped her and chuckled. "It's okay, Kamiko-senpai." She knew her name, due to being president.

After Mia let her borrow a shirt, they started talking a little. "Yeah, I want to go to France after I graduate in a few months. I want to be an international lawyer." Mia declared. Amu gazed at her in awe.

"Wow! That's amazing Kamiko-senpai!"

"Oh, please. Call me Mia."

"Okay then you can call me Amu. I hate being called Kaichou." _(a/n:Means President) _Mia nodded and smiled.

"Amu, I actually wanted to ask you a few things."

"Shoot."

"Uhm... How do you know Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

Just hearing that name made Amu's heart race. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I heard you and your friend talk about him earlier."

Amu instantly remembered that conversation with her best friend. But just hearing his name made her heart want to jump out of her chest.

"I've been close friend with h-him ever since I started kindergarten." Her voice was trembling slightly. Mia nodded.

"Oh, I see. I had a relationship with him too."

Amu felt like crying. But she didn't. She hasn't cried since she saw that dreaded note hat he left her. What kind of relationship did they have? Was she his girlfriend at a point in time? She wouldn't be surprised, honestly. Mia was a gorgeous girl.

"I confessed to him..." Mia blushed slightly, as she looked down with an unreadable expression. "But... He rejected me." She giggled slightly. She was such a naive girl back in sixth grade.

Amu suddenly felt that weight was lifted off her shoulders. "Why?"

Mia smiled at her. "He told me that he was in love with somebody else." Mia knew that Ikuto would love a girl like Amu. They were practically perfect together. Mia got over Ikuto after a year. She saw Ikuto everyday, walk over to the elemenary school to pick up a little pink haired girl up, and walk her home. She thought it was adorable.

But she would have never thought that Amu was at _her _school. It was a pleasant surprise. Amu could only let out an, "Oh..."

_I love you._

Amu blushed deeply at the words she read on the letter. "Uhm, Mia, I gotta go." Before she got an answer, she ran home. Her feelings were piling up and she was about to explode.

When she made it to her room, she plopped right on her bed, screaming as loud as she could. Her muffled screams turned into cries as her pillow got wet with tears. She was crying for the first time in two years.

What was he doing to her?

**:Broaden My Horizon:**

Graduation. The most important event of your life right?

Well that's what Amu thought. Being president for three years, since Freshman year, they couldn't do it. Being chosen as valedictorian. And being with your friends that always made you smile throughout the years.

As Amu walked up those steps to the stage, she smiled brightly as she got her speech ready. Her classmates were behind her in their seats, waiting for the cool Hinamori Amu to do her legendary speech that people will remember for years. She waved at Mia, who flew in from France to see her friend take the next step in life.

She smiled at Kukai, who graduated a year before her, and gave her the thumbs up. He was proud of his friend.

She breathed in before she started.

"These past years have been crazy ones. But I don't regret meeting any of you. When you chose me as the valedictorian, to be honest, I was a little surprised." She smiled at Rima and Nagihiko. "But don't worry, I know that everyone is tired and wanting to go home. So I'll make it quick."

The people in the auditorium laughed slightly.

"Today's the day. The last seventeen, eighteen years of our lives, everything we've accomplished, everything we've been through, has led us to today. Just four years ago, all of us were awkward pre-teens ready to embark on the long journey of High School. Fours years is a long time, but it seems like it all just happened yesterday. Elementary school, middle school, high school; it all feels like it happened in a flash. Twelve years of school, eighteen years of life - and just one day to graduate."

Mia could just feel herself tear up already.

"Some of you guys have lived here your entire lives. Some of you guys are absolutely dying to get out of this town. But I'll tell you right now, there's nowhere else I would have rather went to high school than Seiyo High. It's the small town. It's the small school. It's good old, Sasayama, Japan. That's what makes Seiyo, that's what makes the Class of 2010, special. We can walk down our school halls and know everybody's name. We have grown up with each other, we know something about each other. We can look at one another, and a lifetime of memories flash before our eyes." Amu could even feel herself tearing up a bit. But she pushed it aside.

"I can't tell you how blessed I feel, how much I appreciate, growing up with you guys. And I can readily say I am proud to be apart of the Class of 2010. I am proud to call every one of you a member of my class. We have been apart of each other's lives for the past four, eight, and for some, eighteen, years. And today, in one single day, we finally move on."

Her parents and Ami were quietly cheering for her.

"I'm not gonna to say my high school experience was perfect. I'm not gonna to say that I didn't have some regrets, or missed opportunities. Every one of us went through the good times and the rough patches. But I wouldn't trade my high school experience for anything else. Everything that has happened to us, everything we've been through, has made us into who we are today. And it's these experiences, these life lessons, that we will take with us into the next step of our lives. Whether your high school experience was the greatest in the world, or if it was something that wasn't quite ideal, when we leave here today."

She smiled at every single one of the audience members.

"Death is very likely the single best invention of life. It's life's change agent; it clears out the old to make way for the new. Right now, the new is us. But someday, not too long from now, we will gradually become the old and be cleared away." Everyone laughed a little, while a few egostistic girls squealed in horror.

"Sorry to be so dramatic, but it's quite true." Rima and Nagihiko smiled at her.

"Our time is limited, so don't waste it living someone else's life. Don't be trapped by dogma, which is living with the results of other people's thinking. Don't let the noise of others' opinions drown out your own inner voice, heart and intuition. They somehow already know what you truly want to become. Everything else is secondary… Stay hungry, stay foolish." She smiled at her parents, and little sister, who was starting middle school soon.

"Thank you for letting me speak to all of you. And I am proud to announce the debut of, Class of 2010!"

The crowd cheered as everyone took off their caps and threw it off. Amu smiled as Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai and even Mia ran up to her and congratulated her. Amu smiled as she figured out what she wanted to do with her life.

She wanted to help people.

She wanted to help people figure out what they wanted to do with their lives. She felt good whenever she helped someone with a problem. So she knew that she could help people when she set her mind to it.

**:Broaden My Horizon:**

Six years had passed, and Amu was living on her own. She was now twenty-three, and moved out of her small town, and went for Tokyo University. She graduated and had started her own business.

It was called, Amulet Corp. And she was damned proud of it.

After everyone graduated, Rima went to America to help with her comedy. Nagihiko went to Europe to study different dances and techniques. Kuka's in Tokyo along with Amu, but working as a professional soccer player. But it was off season, so he decided to help Amu with her business.

"I even got you an assistant!" He said introducing him to Amu. She sweat dropped as she greeted him. "Kukai... That's really unnecessary."

He was a greened haired fellow, with emerald eyes, with a hint sapphire. "I'm Sanjou Kairi." he stated as he adjusted his glasses. "I look forward to working with you." He looked so serious, that Amu couldn't quite tell if he was lying or not. "Yes, well, uhm, same here."

After a few months of the business being developed, it grew gradually. She was making great amounts of money, which of course was a good thing. She hired more people, and even had to get a new building with cubicals for more people to work on different things.

You could even say that she was a big shot business women.

Her day was over, and everyone that she hired over time had gone home. "Hell there, Miss. CEO."

She liked the sound of that. "Kukai stop joking around. Don't you have practice or something?" She laughed a little. He shook his head. "Naw, It's over. Plus I have some awesome news!"

She raised an eyebrow. 'Awesome news' was never awesome to her. "What is it?"

"Rima and Nagihiko are coming to visit!"

That was awesome news. Amu lit up. "Really? When?"

"December first!"

The light in her eyes slowly vanished. She looked at an open box with an old calendar inside. She walked over to it slowly and picked the calendar up. She flipped to December first.

_"Dec. 1st  
Ikuto's Birthday!"_

She sighed. "Ikuto..."

Kukai noticed the mood changed and walked over to her. He slung his arm around her shoulder, and gave her his signature cheesy smile. "Mia's coming too."

Amu giggled. "Well that's great! We can have a welcoming party at my house."

"Okay, but remember December first is tomorrow night... In fact, let me stay over and help you."

Kukai always stayed over when Amu either was overwhelmed, or lonely. He loved to help her out with problems. He loved to be there for her... He loved her smile. He loved everything about her.

"Alright. But you go first. I have to finish up some paper work, and then I'll be home." Kukai nodded as he walked out the door.

Over the years, Amu grew to be a great liar.

Once she saw Kukai leave from the perimeter, she grabbed her coat and ran outside to her car.

She drove all the way to the small town of Sasayama. She wanted to feel everything again. It was a twenty five minute drive. It was worth it.

The first stop was the elementary school. She stopped in the parking lot. As she gazed up at the school, she layed her head on the steering wheel, breathing it all in. All the memories that happened in that very spot.

_"Ikuto!" _

_Ikuto looked over to her, and smirked. "Missed me?" Amu laughed. "Don't be so full of yourself."_

_They both exchanged smiles as Ikuto led her towards the house, only to have Amu pull him back. "What is it?" he asked as Amu giggled again. "I know that you didn't forget what day it is." He rolled his eyes before whining, "Oh come on. You know I hate celebrating my birthday." He pouted his lip, hoping that Amu would fall for it. But she didn't even sympathize. "Well too bad. We're going to the new amusement park that opened yesterday!"_

She did a silent laugh at the memory of that night. He even won her a huge stuffed kitten. She had a little secret, though. Amu kept that kitten from then to now. It was in her bedroom, laying on her bed. And she slept with it every night.

She gasped slightly when she felt something wet on her steering wheel. "Is my roof leaking or something?" But then she realized that the liquid came from her eyes, when she put her hand on her cheek.

"Why do I keep crying over him? I should be over him... It's been eight years."

She couldn't shake him from her mind. He took up all the space in her heart.

She was a successful business woman, with amazing friends. Living in a condo that was quite big and comfortable. Why was she so unhappy with herself?

"I should of went to look for him..." But where would she start? She sighed as she started up her car, and drove to her next destination.

She hasn't seen her parents or Ami in a while... It's been about a year. She always had her house key. The pink one that she recieved the day she started kindergarten. She smiled as she pushed her key in the lock, and opened the door.

She smile serenely at her parents who were watching T.V, and her sister eating an apple at the dinning room table. She heaved a happy sigh,

"I'm home!"

The housemates all looked at her, and smiled excitedly. "Amu-chan!" her parents yelled as they ran over and hugged her tight. "Why haven't you called?" Her father bellowed as he held onto her tight. "Sorry." she answered in a strained voice.

She looked over at Ami, who had a smile on her face. "Onee-chan!" she cheered as she ran over and gave her sister a hug.

"How's high school treating you?" Amu asked with a smile. Ami returned it. "It's okay, I get to get my license in a few months." She said smugly. Amu giggled. "How's work treating you?"

"It's okay."

"Okay? I saw your commercial! You're a big shot now!" Her parents exclaimed happily. Amu smiled with a small giggle. "Yeah, I guess so." She scratched her head, a bit embarrassed. She'd have to kill Kukai later, for even thinking about promoting her business with a commercial.

She wasn't good with the public.

"But more importantly, Rima, Nagihiko, and Mia are coming over to my house for a welcome home party. You guys should come, since it's a Friday." She turned to Ami. "And you can spend the night with me if you want."

"I'm so there! I haven't been to Tokyo since you moved there!"

Amu laughed softly. "Then it's settled."

"Yay! A high class party!" Her parents cheered as they danced around the living room. Amu sweat dropped. "It's not high class! It's just me, you guys, Kukai, Rima and the others, and a few collueges of mine!"

Her parents paid no attention as they continued to danced around. Amu gave up as she smiled at her family. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then. I gotta get home. Got work tomorrow."

"Okay, bye bye!" They were still dancing around the living room. Ami sweat dropped as she gave Amu another hug. "They haven't changed." Amu laughed.

"Unfortunately." Ami grumbled as she walked her out to her car. "Onee-chan, I have a question for you..."

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Ikuto-nii, yet?"

Amu's smile vanished. Still, hearing his name hurt her deeply. But she mustered up a smile as she patted her little sisters head. "No, Ami. I haven't seen him. Bye now." She walked over to her car.

"But Onee-chan! You love him don't you? Why won't you look for him?"

Amu kept her smile. Her hair covered her eyes, making her expression unreadable. Just her smile. "Oh, Ami... I don't love him."

But Ami knew it was a lie. She saw a few sparkling tears tumble down Amu's cheek as she climbed in the car. Ami could only watch helplessly as her big sister drove back to Tokyo.

**:Broaden My Horizon:**

The next day, the party was ready to go. Since Amu came home late, Kukai was stuck doing all the work. He gave her a lot of crap when she came home at one in the morning. After a lot of "Sorry."s and "I'll never do it again."s, He finally let her go to bed. Even when she's an adult, Kukai treats her like she's his daughter or something.

But that afternoon, Amu was ready to pick her three close friends up from the airport. Kukai was with her of course.

On the car ride there, Amu turned on the radio for some cheap entertainment. It played Owl City, which was her favorite of course. Kukai smiled at Amu's amused look as he tried his best to keep his eyes on the road.

When they finally made it to the airport, Kukai held Amu's hand. She blushed at the gesture. Kukai had a stubborn look on his face.

"I don't want you getting lost."

Amu laughed as she wiggled her hands away, much to Kukai's dissapointment. "Kukai, I'm a big girl now. I don't need to hols Daddy's hand anymore."

Kukai couldn't help but to laugh at the statement. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry Miss. Lady."

While they waited, Amu and Kukai played hand games, and ate some snacks that they brought. They don't like the food served at the airport.

_"Flights: 432, 567, and 213 are boarding now."_

"That's their flights!" Amu and Kukai said together as they dashed to the deck.

Why did they all have to be in different planes?

The first one to arrive was Mia. She had cut her hair short, and curled it. She looked a lot older, and more mature. Amu laughed like a girl in high school as she ran over to her, and attcked her in a hug.

"Mia~!" She was acting like a child. Well, she had the right knowing it's been six years. Mia hugged Amu just as tight. "It's so good to see you again!" After hugging for a few more seconds, Mia went to greet Kukai, who hugged her excitedly. "Long time no see!" Mia smiled. "Yeah, it's been a while!"

Next to show up was Nagihiko.

Wow. Did he _mature. _

In walked a gorgeous male with his hair cut short. _(a/n:Like Kanames from Vampire Knight) _He was tall, and lean. You could tell he had muscles, but he didn't flaunt them at all. Some women looked at him as if he was a god.

"Oh my god, he's so gorgeous!"

"You think he's model? Or an actor?"

"Girl, I think he's both!"

When he saw Amu, his face lit up. Amu's did as well. She dashed over to him and tackled him in a hug, making him pick her up. It looked like they were a couple that were seperated for a long time. Amu basically crushed the dreams of all the girls in the whole building.

"Nagihiko! I missed you so much!" She had an iron grip on him, but he didn't seem to mind. He loved Amu's hugs. After pulling away, Amu got a good look at Nagihiko's face. He really has matured in more ways than one.

After settling down, Amu waited for the last person. But her wait ended shortly after, when she saw a small girl with long blonde hair, and golden eyes. She has grown a few inches, and her hair was slightly shorter, but not much.

She did look like a grown woman. And she had an expression on her face, like ice.

When she caught a glance at Amu, her whole facade change. She took her sun glasses off, threw them in her purse, and ran over to the pink headed girl. "AMU~!" She exclaimed, catching the attention of almost everyone in teh building.

"Rima~! I missed you so much, that it hurt!"

"Me too!"

It has been six years, after all.

**:Boraden My Horizon:**

That night, the party began. Amu's parents showed up, welcoming the newcomers. Amu and Kukai spent the whole night together basically, making sure that Rima, and the others were entertained and having fun.

They had a few drinks, non-alcoholic of course, and had an all around good time. They were all in a great mood, and was enjoying everyone elses company. Ami pulled Kukai over and danced with him, Nagihiko was awkwardly teaching Rima how to dance, and Amu's parents were dacing together also. It was a slow song of course.

That left Mia and Amu. Amu looked over at her. "Don't you have a boyfriend, Mia?"

"Husband, actually."

Amu's jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

Mia giggled. "Yup, I got married a year ago."

Amu's surprised expression, turned happy as she hugged her. "Congratulations." She said sincerely. Mia smiled as she hugged her back. Amu sighed as she looked over at the balcony window. Everyone had someone already. If only she could just move forward.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the sky.

"It's snowing..."

She excused herself from the room, and walked out to the snow ourfront. She had to take the stairs, and then make her way out of the lobby but that was worth it. She smiled as the snow flakes fell on her nose, tickling her. Why would it snow this early? It was only the first... Ikuto's birthday.

She was hurt that she couldn't spend these eight birthdays with him, but she smiled anyway.

"Happy Birthday, Ikuto..."

"Thank you."

She whipped her head towards the familiar voice. The same husky voice that she knew too well. Soft as velvet...

Standing in front of her, with all his glory, was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**:Broaden My Horizon:**

"Hey, where'd Amu go?" Ami asked when she noticed her sister was missing. Everyone looked around, while Mia had a smile on her face. They all turned to her, as they wore confused expressions.

"Do you know something?" Kukai asked. Mia's smile grew.

"Amu went to conclude her future."

**:Broaden My Horizon:**

Amu was completely speechless. She had no idea what to say to this man, after not seeing him for eight years. Eight years!

He walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug. He inhaled her scent. "You still smell the same..."

Amu clenched her fists. What was he doing, hugging her like he just saw her yesterday? How does he have to audacity to even show his face to her anymore? He should be ashamed of himself...

She pushed him off of her agressively. Ikuto looked shock at her sudden strength

Her teeth showed as they clenched tightly. All the muscles her in body stiffed up as her eyes glared _through _him. Not _at _him.

"You..." She pointed at him with an accusing finger as she stepped closer.

"How could you even have the _nerve _to show your sorry face to me again. Do you know how much you put me through? Do you know how much hurt you caused me? Do you know what being depressed for eight years do to you? I can't even comprehend you being here right now."

She dug in her pocket, taking out a certain piece of paper that he left her. She threw it at him, as she continued.

"And you leave that piece of shit! You couldn't even say it to me in person! You just up and left! Leaving me behind! Not one phone call, or text message, or email! Not _one_! And you expect me to just hug you like you deserve it? Fuck no!"

Ikuto looked at her as tears streamed down her face. She looked hurt, like someone just punch her square in the face. He reached out to her carefully, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't you touch me, you son of a bitch..." Her hair was covering her face, as tears cascaded down her cheek.

Ikuto couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her in his chest. She cried as she gripped his shirt. He ran his fingers through her hair... It was the same texture it was the last time he did this. "I hate you, Ikuto! I hate you so much!" She blubbered. Ikuto layed his head on top of hers, as the snow fell from the sky.

"I'm sorry, Amu... I'm so sorry." He put his lips on her head. "I just wanted to find my father. And when I did, I thought you forgotten me by now. He asked me to join his orchestra, and since you didn't need me anymore, I said yes."

Amu looked up into Ikuto's sapphire eyes. They haven't changed at all.

"Idiot. How could I forget about you? I'll kill you."

"Why?"

"Cause you invaded my privacy! You're in my head, in my dreams, you're just everywhere!"

Ikuto ran his fingers through her hair again as he sighed. "So you kinda love me, huh?"

Amu let out a small, "Eh?" Before looking up at him. He had a smile on his face as he pulled her closer.

"It's okay, because Amu..." He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small velvet box. Amu looked at it with wide eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I love you too. And I always have. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. I just had to come back for you, to see if you remembered me... I just had to..."

He opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. Amu gasped at the beauty of it. It was unbelievable.

"Amu... Will you by any chance, marry me?"

Amu looked at the ring in shock. She didn't know what she could say to this man. She balled up her fist.

"You're an idiotic human being, who's selfish and stubborn. You never tell me what you're thinking, and it's a pain in the neck. You even left me for eight years with no contact what so ever." Ikuto looked down, a little upset.

"But," Ikuto looked at her, as she smiled at him. "We do have to catch up... We have to make up for all the time we lost. And I think that..." She twiddled her thumbs stubbornly.

"Marrying you would be... good."

Ikuto smiled as he pulled her arm and pressed his lips against hers. He's been waiting so long to just feel her soft lips on him. It was definitely worth the wait.

Now they can finally have a normal life together.

* * *

**Yuki - WOOH. That was a pretty good, one-shot even though the ending was rushed... Hehe.**

**But I was bored, and I'm snowed in. So I had a day off from school. FUCK YEAH.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I will have either a christmas one-shot, or a song-shot up soon. I don't know which one yet.**

**R&R  
**


End file.
